The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover)
Cast *Young Simba - Zeke (Wade) *Adult Simba - Olaf (Frozen) *Young Nala - Alissa (Wade) *Adult Nala - Rarity (My Little Pony) *Timon - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Pumbaa - Mater (Cars) *Mufasa - Kristoff (Frozen) *Sarabi - Anna (Frozen) *Scar - Hades (Hercules) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little), Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Zazu - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Rafiki - The Lorax (The Lorax (2012)) *Sarafina - Elsa (Frozen) *Hyenas - Wolves (The Polar Express) *Chameleon - Buddy (Open Season) *Wildebeests - Jadis' Army (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) *Wild Animals as Themselves Chapters: *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) part 2 - hades and Kristoff's Conversation *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) part 3 - Zeke's First Day *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 4 - (A) Zeke's Pouncing Lesson *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 5 - Hades and Zeke's Conversation *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 8 - Kings of the Past / "Be Prepared" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 9 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Stampede!/Kristoff's Death/Zeke's Exile *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 10 - Hades Takes Over Pride Rock *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 11 - Meet Lightning McQueen and Mater *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 13 - Hades in Command *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 15 - Rarity Chased Mater/The Reunion *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 17 - Olaf and Rarity's Agrument/The Lorax' Wisdom/Olaf's Destiny *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 18 - Olaf's Return/Lightning McQueen and Mater's Distraction *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 19 - Olaf Confronts Hades/Olaf Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 20 - Olaf vs The Hades/HadesDeath/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Olaf King (OlafRarityLover) Part 21 - End Credits / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series Used: *Wade *Frozen (2013) *My Little Pony (2010) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Hercules (1997) *Chicken Little (2005) * * *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Lorax (2012) *The Polar Express (2004) *Open Season (2006) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Mighty Joe Young (1998) Category:OlafRarityLover Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs